Returning To The Hearts
by crepuscule2012
Summary: This is a sequel to Falling Into the Light. This story is a year overdue for a sequel. This story continues after Sora returns back to the Island. Contain Yaoi! Leon/SquallxSora.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters from Square-Enix.

**Pairing: Squall/LeonxSora**

**Warning:** Bitten by Fluff bunny, slight darkish... and Smut! Yeah there is that too.

This is a sequel to _Falling Into the Light_. I know it has been over a year, but this story was left incomplete in my computer for months covered in dust bunnies, rotting away. So I just decided to finish it. Please don't kill me, but I do appreciated threatening messages :) Just to give a little summary what's taken place in the story. Sora and Leon confessed their feelings for each other and they spend a night together before Sora leave to fight the organizations. And now Sora is back on Island, waiting...

This story has no relationship to _Birth by Sleep,_ and_ Kingdom Hearts 3DS_.

* * *

**Returning To The Hearts**

The world was at peace yet again. All the worlds had been locked. The corridor of darkness had unknowingly vanished. No more Heartless, Nobodies, and Organization XIII. And there was no reason for a keyblade anymore. Everything had returned back to normal.

Sora sighed sullenly, watching the waves crashed against the shore. It had became his usual routine after leaving school. He would just stare across the endless sea hoping to feel or see something nostalgic. But as each waking moment passes, he could feel the pain in his chest tighten, realizing that not all promises could be fulfilled. He reached in his pocket, pulling out his wishing charms. Well, it was more like a gift. He glanced at the _Sleeping Lion_ in his palm feeling tears swelling up in his vision.

'_How long are you going to keep me waiting?' _Sora mentally thought melancholy. He was holding onto a feeble hope.

* * *

"Sora?" A voiced called, snapping the keybearer train of thoughts.

The brunette glanced to his right seeing Riku and Kairi standing side-by-side watching him with a worried expression on their face. They were both still dressed in their gakuran uniforms from school. Kairi was dressed with the usual white shirt and short blue shirt and Riku was wearing an all dark-purplish boy uniforms. Though his friend shirt size was larger compare to his petite size.

The brunet didn't need to ask them why they are looking at him with concern. He already knew the reason. He had told them everything that had happened the night before he went to the Organization stronghold. About his relationship with a young man named _Leon_. They were bit perplexed, but seeing the sorrowful expression on their best friend face, they realized how much their best friend was hurting. It devastated them knowing that they were powerless to help the brunette. Riku and Kairi tried to reassure the teen by distracting the keybearer with activities but the brunette kept becoming more depressed day after day. They both knew that it was a lost cost for the keybearer to have his hopes up. But after three months and still waiting, it would be better if teen just admitted that Leon was not be coming and resumed with his life. They only wished to see their best friend smiles like his everyday self again.

"It's getting late, Sora. You should go home before you worried your mom again." Kairi said. She did no want to relive the situation again. She and Riku were surprised two weeks ago when they received a call from Sora's mom after nightfall who worriedly stated that Sora had not return home from school. They both went in a frenzy searching for their best friend only to find him late in the dead of night, sitting at the beach alone under the illuminating starry sky with his legs huddled against his chest.

"C'mon. We'll walk with you." Riku suggested gaining a nod reply from the brunette.

The latter quickly pushed his charm back into his pocket before walking toward his friends. He was a bit by surprise to find his friend here at the beach. Usually they preoccupied themselves with each other after school after they had become a _thing_. They always asked for him to accompany them to their outing but the latter quickly objects. He did not want to disturb the two couples with his presence.

"Sora, we need to talk." Kairi asked calmly. The brunette stopped and looked up to his two friends. He knew where this is going.

"If you're going lecture me again then stopped." Sora sighed.

"Sora, you know more than anyone that its futile for anyone except a keybearer to travel through different worlds." Riku stated.

"I know that, but..." Sora mumbled softy, looking at the ground. He bit his lower lip. He felt his heart sunk when he heard those words. He did not want to believe it. But those words held absolute truth in them. '_Leon has his own life to live in Radiant Garden and I have my own life here at the Islands. We cannot cross lines. Cross into whatever lies beyond our boundaries. But... but I wanted cross that line and see what's out there._' Sora sullenly pouted.

"You need to get over this hopeless prospect, Sora. Someday you'll meet another person who will love..."

"NO! I do not want someone else. I want _Leon_." Sora yelled before running away. He heard Riku calling for him, but brunette did not stop. His legs did not stop moving until he reached the neighborhood district. He was panting, his lungs burning, begging for air. His shoulders slumped as he began walking to his house in the distance.

"_Can I forget you and move on?"_ There's a feeling deep in his heart that never stops. A constant rumble. A constant inch. There was no possible way he could forget Leon. The first person he ever meet beyond the shore of the Island. The very person who give him his own lucky charm, the Earth Shine Gem, and the same person who taught him to wield an actual sword. And that smile on those perfect lips. Sora felt a smile appeared on his face remembering when he first meets Leon. The man was withdrawn and quiet loner. The man hardly ever smiles. But that was not the case when he meets Leon again in Hallow Bastion. It seemed like the gunblade wielders personality had changed during his chronic slumber. Leon started to tease him about his childish attitude and on top of that, Sora had learned from Aerith that their leader of the Restoration Committee used to worry about his well being when he was away at a distance world. Even if the man does not show it.

"Sora, where are you going?" A sweet soft called from behind of him.

Sora blinked and stopped. He turned around to see his mother standing at the front door of their house looking at him curiously. The teen blinked then a pair of sky blue orbs widened in surprise when he realized that he was too deep in his thought that he walked pass his house. He quickly walked back to his house before his mother started to question his well-being. His house was a small like all the other houses in the neighborhood. It painted all white except for the roof, which was in red. A patch of tropical flowers was grown on both sides of the front doors. Beside the house was a large mango tree with it vines dripping with fresh, mouth-watering fruits. And handing from larger branches of the tree is a tire swing, which twisted back and forth as it spun.

"You okay sweetie?" His mom asked worriedly as he entered the front day and dropped his school bag on the stairs in the foyer. His mother was dressed in burnt-orange dress with white sleeves and a white apron. Her hair is drawn back in a thick plait. All in all, Sora did not tell his mother that her caring personality and her resemblance was similar to a past friend he meet on his journey.

Sora let out a sigh and nodded.

"Your were daydreaming again?" His mother asked.

"I... I...I'm tired of this! I cannot keep waiting like this... He's not going come." Sora admitted solemnly with a sob. His mother crouched down, placing her hands on his cheeks before wiping away a drop of tear that glided down on his soft smooth cheek. She then pulled him into an embrace whispering soothing words to calm her son.

"I know its hard Sora, but everything will get better."

* * *

_The Next Day_...

"Sora wake up! Riku and Kairi are here!" His mother said knocking on the other side of his door.

The latter groaned under the warmth of his thick blanket before his eye lid widened, opening. He quickly threw the thick covering off his body and sprint down to his kitchen. He was surprised that his friends would show up after his little outburst the previous day. He stopped on the other side of the kitchen wall, placing his ear to listen to the conversation between the three occupants in the room.

"M...ore pan..cake... Ri...Ku."

"Sure, Ms. Ryoko."

"Your pan...cakes a..re the best. You can..not find orgin...al pan...cakes like these any...where!"

"Hey! Those are my breakfast you're eating." Sora grumbled walking into the room in his blue ocean pajamas. All three occupants turned toward him raising a brow. The last time the latter argued over someone else eating his food was two months ago.

"Well too bad. Your mom was just offering. You snooze, you lose." Riku said with a smirk.

A flare swept over the teen feature, but the brunet could only whine.

"Ohh don't be like that Sora. I'll make you another batch." His mother said suppressing a smile on her face. It's been a while since she witnessed her son get upset over pointless trivial matter.

"Sora. About yesterday, we're sorry about..." Kairi said.

"Kairi stop!" Sora interrupted. "You shouldn't apologize. You guys were just looking out for me and I was too distracted with my selfishness to listen. So I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Riku said.

"Okay that's enough Sora. Hurry up and get ready before you get another tardy again like last week." His mom said. "I need leave early to open the shop. We're expecting new supplies today."

Sora nodded before exiting the kitchen.

"And stop by the shop after school. I have some work for you." Sora stopped as he ran up the stairs and groaned.

* * *

The gun-blade wielder grumbled, feeling like he was in an oven. A sweat quickly trickled down from his jaw before falling on the ground where it sizzles in the sun heat for a second before evaporating into nothing. He remembered Sora talking about how hot the Island gets during the summer, but at the moment, the man thought the teen was just exaggerating. The man cursed the day when he developed an aberrant taste for leather. The leather was just incinerating the heat more. How could a place surrounded by water be so fucking hot? It wasn't logical. He quickly took off his leather jacket before he died from heat stroke. He contemplated returning back to Gummy ship and waited until the sunset when it was cooler before looking for Sora. He glanced up into the open, blue sky seeing the sun hovering over his head. '_It's still probably early. Considering the time, Sora should probably be in school around now.' _Leon pondered.

Other than the heat, Leon was pissed. After three months negotiating with the King and taken on a wild goose chase to get authorization from the king's master to travel through different worlds, he finally arrived on the Island.

After about twenty minutes of walking, the sable-haired man found himself in the only town on the Island. He made sure to turn on the ship's optical camouflage before leaving to avoid any expected troubles with the people here. He was only here for Sora and nothing else. But the man sighed knowing that he will stick out like a sore thump with his unusual clothing.

* * *

Surprisingly, the inhabitant brushed him off as an tourist. A very weird tourist, wearing leather on a topical island. He did gained some suspicious glances and giggles from some half dead kittens checking out his body, but he just ignored them thinking that they probably talking about his clothing. He glanced around the town noticing that there were commercial businesses at every corner of the street. '_A school wouldn't be here._' He sighed and then he heard some more snickers up head from a group of three girls dressed in school uniforms standing in front what look like a woman lingerie store. The sable-haired man rolled his eyes before turning around, trying to avoid any close in counter as minimum as possible. He took a step back and stopped when he suddenly realized that the uniforms looked like school uniform. '_They probably might know about_ Sora.' Leon thought, or guessed._ 'Well standing here does not get me closer to Sora. And its not like its going kill me to talk to some young school girls._'

The sable-haired man took a huge gulp before walking to the girls. He noticed the way how their eyes brightened as he walked toward their direction. The girls quickly mulled something among themselves before they resumed their widow shopping. '_Just fucking great! Now I have to work for their attention._' Leon mentally groaned, shaking his head.

"Excuse me. Can I ask you a question?" Leon asked giving the girls his signature lady-killer smile.

The tallest girl among the group turned and faced him with a grin plastered on her face. She had straight black hair that run down toward her hips. She looked like the ringleader among the group and the other two were probably her lackeys. "Sure."

Leon cringed, pinching his nose as a wave of overpowering fragrance attacks his nose. It seemed like these girls do not know the concept of subtly. "I'm looking for a boy name Sora. Do you know of him?" Leon asked getting quick to the point.

The raven-haired girl only cocked her head. She glanced at her two friends who only had the same confusing expression on their faces.

"He's young, with spiky brown hair." Leon added. He had left out some other terms and descriptions in which Leon would preferably used in a bedroom.

"Sorry but I don't think I can help you there handsome." She winked at him.

Leon just brushed her advancement off with a sigh. Maybe Sora attended a different school than with these girls.

"Wait. I think I might have an idea of who you are talking about." The girl to left said meekly. She had short hair and tint redness on her face. Leon glanced at her but she shyly faced away from his gaze. "I think the _Sora_ you're asking for is the boy who is friend with the mayor daughter."

"Kairi!" The girl to right said incredulously. She had two pigtails with a blue ribbon around them.

"Yes, that's him." Leon's face lit up.

"Ohh you mean _that_ Sora." The tall girl said with distaste. Leon restrained from rolling his eyes at the stupid girl.

"So where is your school?"

"It's to the west of the residential district." The ringleader said while throwing her hair over her shoulders.

"Alright thanks." Leon said turning around walking away.

"If you want to see Sora, you have to wait for another six hours. School does not let out until in the afternoon." The girl to left said stopping the man in his track for a moment.

'_Great Leon! How am I going to kill six hours? And why aren't those girls in school?'_ He glanced back the three girls staring at him like they would when they saw a twenty-six-carrot diamond._ " Ahh... it's better if I don't_ know." Leon contemplated before walking off.

* * *

_At School..._

Riku and Kairi jumped when they heard Sora slammed the door to his locker. They eyed the latter seeing the brunette feeling a bit dispirited.

"Why? Why?" Sora chanted dispiritedly.

"Sora, is something wrong?" Kairi asked calmly. She hoped the latter do not make another sudden outburst.

"Of course. It's only been first period and we already have homework on the weekend." Sora complained.

Both Riku and Kairi exchanged look, blinking at each other before burst out laughing. "You never cease to amazed me Sora!" Riku commented wiping the tears started to form in his eyes. Sora only folded his arms with a pout on his face.

"C'mon let's get some snacks at the cafeteria. The school's bitch and her two posses are in the building and I don't want to see their ugly ass faces." Kairi stated gesturing to the girls coming the hallway.

Sora and Riku turned seeing the three girls: Jennifer, Adin and Mist, walking down the hall and their sight are on them.

"They're staring at us." Sora whispered to his friends.

"You mean you two. Probably looking for fresh meat like the sluts they are." Kairi jeered.

Sora and Riku were lucky that the girls did not hear that comment seeing that they are standing in front of them. The last thing they wanted is to stop a catfight.

"Hello Sora." Jennifer winked seductively at the teen. The latter frowned as his two brows quirked together. She never speak to him, so why now? He was even more surprised that she knew his name.

"I was wondering if you can introduce me to your friend properly." The raven-haired girl asked.

"I think this is where I take over." Riku said stepping Sora aside.

"Not you. I'm talking about the handsome young man we met today." Jennifer said.

"Handsome young man?" Sora recited baffled. He exchanged glances with his friend who only had a confuse look on their face. "I don't know any handsome young man."

"What is his name?" Riku asked.

"Ahh... we forgot to ask. But he asked for you." Jennifer pouted, while circling a strand of hair in a circular motion.

"So how does he look like?" Kairi asked becoming curious of this mysterious person.

"Like I said, he is a fox, quite the looker." Jennifer informed grinning.

"Those stoic brooding type." Adin added.

"And those leather make him look sexier." Mist mumbled.

"Leather?" Sora blinked before his pupils dilating as they widened at a sudden revelation. He felt a pang in his chest as memories of a blissful night with a certain chocolate-brown haired man deluged in his head. "Wait, as in leather pants and a leather jacket."

"Well he was carry the jacket in his arms from what I notice." Mist replied.

_'It cannot be. There was no way.'_ Sora mentally thought. Riku and Kairi glanced at Sora. They were both thinking the same thing. "Sora, do you think it's Leon?" Kairi asked incredulously.

"Did the man has a scar that runs diagonally across his face." Sora asked biting his lips. Mist nodded as Sora facial feature light up. "Its Leon! He's here." Sora said before rushing off searching for the man, but a hand quickly latched out, grabbing the hem of his shirt collar. "Let go. I need to see Leon." Sora yelled. His heart raced and trembled.

"Sora, you cannot leave school willingly. You get in trouble." Kairi informed.

"But Leon, Kairi." Sora whined.

* * *

Leon collapsed himself in an open seat inside a café, cooling his body from the outside temperature. He released an heavy sigh, mentally cursing the heat. After an hour trying to find something to amuse himself, he called it quits after the barren heat started to have an effect on him. His body was starting to sweat. He considered his luck that the building here had air conditioners. Bored as usual, he eyes began to glance around inside the café. There were bookshelves on the other side of the café with few people occupying the tables, reading and lounging around with their friends. There was one clerk at the front desk who quirked an eyebrow at him, noticing his unfamiliar face and unusual clothing. '_Well I think I'll waited the time out here._' Leon concluded. He stood up from his seat and walked to a pile of books, neatly categorized on a wooden shelf. The stormy eyes scanned around the foreign novels until he randomly picked up one. The cover looked fairly new, untouched with no blemishes. The name of the book got his attention, though the word _Gargantua_ left a bitter feeling his stomach. The word itself exaggerate it's meaning. There was a small golden sticker on the front cover covering a colorful comical image. An award for its recognition.

He hummed softy back to his seat. He saw the clerk leaned from the front desk from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were following him with glee, but he easily brushed her off. Though there was something uncanny about her feature. From her thick plait hair to those kind and gentle smile on her face. Too familiar for his taste. She had a name tag one her left breast with the name '_Julia_' written in black ink. The clerk seemed to busy herself with something while stealing glances at him. He refocused to the novel before him. The book was thick. Probably over six hundred pages. He looked at the book and quirked his eyebrow when he glanced at the back cover. The language was different. He frowned and scratched his head and sighed, unaware of unknown presence approaching him.

The sable-haired man flinched when a cup of hot delicious coffee on a plate filled with sweet pastries was placed before him on the table. He eyed the food before drifting his gray-blue stormy eyes to the person standing beside him. It was the clerk and she was smiling warmly at him.

"I'm sorry but I do not have any money on me." Leon commented, but the tray of foods did look tantalizing.

"Don't worry about it stranger, it's on me." The clerk generously offered. Her voice was soft, yet strong. The man stared at her, finding the situation a bit obscure and strange that people unwillingly gave food away to strangers. Then the woman giggled. "You're not from around here, stranger? And those clothes, you don't find people here wearing those for obvious reason."

Leon loathed when people discretionary walked into his life. What's he kept under his bed is his own concerned. Usually people kept a distance from him seeing his impassive expression, though that suited the man fine. "First time on the Island." Leon blurted. The young woman cocked her head before shifting her gentle eyes to the book in his hands.

"Nice choice. That book is interesting." This so-called 'Julia' commented.

"Look interesting." Leon grunted. He don't know the reason exactly why he was still interacting with the tanned-skin woman, but it seemed like his damn mouth had a will of it own.

"Ohh... you don't understand the language." The clerk realized with a giggle. She placed herself in the seat across the table, talking the book from the attractive young man's hand. "I read and translate it for you."

"Don't you have a business to run?" Leon commented. Well, the book wasn't that interesting.

"Don't worry about that. Business usually lighten up after lunch. And moment like these does not occur too often and there are the worth sharing." The clerk said happily before she cleared her throat, opened the book and began reading to strange, mysterious yet handsome young man.

* * *

"What's wrong with Sora?" Selphie whispered into Kairi's ear. She has been watching at the teen for a while only to notice how the teen's blue eyes kept swirling back and forth at the classroom's clock on the wall.

"His boy toy is here on the Island." Kairi replied with a smile.

"So we finally get to see this _Leon_ person." The bubbling girl snickered as a large grin forms on her lips.

* * *

Sora tapped his right foot continuously against the floor, eagerly waiting for the damn long hand on the clock to point vertically. Every second he wasted in school are precious moments he can spend searching for Leon. He tried to remain calm and compose to fight the growing frustration inside him before he started banging his head against the desk repeatedly due to anticipation. He bit his lower lip as his eyes wavered in the direction of the damn timepiece again. The clock hands were the same like it were when he glanced at it the last time. Sora groaned, burying his face in his desk. A minute felt like an hour.

"Geez Sora, calm down. You might get a stomach cramp if you keep worrying too much." Riku commented over the brunet shoulder.

"I could be out there searching for him right now..." Sora replied anxiously with a frown on his face.

"What about your mom?" Riku added.

"My mom?" Sora turned around giving the silver-haired teen a confuse look. Then his face fell. His mother wanted him to go to the store precisely after school. "Crap! I forgot about my mom."

"Sora! Riku! Do you two have something to share with the class?" The teacher called out from behind her desk as the entire class turned to face the two young teens. Both Sora and Riku exchanged looks before shaking their heads simultaneously. "Then I would advise that you two should return to your classwork at hand quietly before the school bell ring."

"What are you going to do?" Riku whispered, leaning forwards his friend.

"I'll called her and tell her that I am not coming." Sora let out a sigh. Then the school bell rang. It took Sora a microsecond to react before the class witnessed a blur flashed toward the door, placing a paper on the desk and disappeared within the crowd of students with a small group of students trying followed the brunette in the hallway. Sora heard Riku and Kairi calling his name, but his mind was on only one person. There were other voices and like the rest, they were equally ignored.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Leon's eyes snapped as the young clerk paused from reading and followed her gaze towards the front desk where a phone was ringing. "Excuse me for a moment." The clerk said politely, closing the book and placing it on the table before walking to the front desk. Leon glanced around the room, noticing the room was empty. His eyes fell on the clock, which was on the wall. It was almost time for the school to let the students out of their educational prison. "What?" Leon quickly shifted his gaze to the brunette clerk when her voice vibrates through the building. "Alright and hurry." Leon watches as the clerk quickly began going through a line of tasks behind the desk. His eyes followed her as she dashes back and forth from the back of the building and then to the front. '_From the look of things, a problem seem manifested itself_.' Leon mentally said. He sighed and stood up. His feet automatically walked to front desk. He do not usually pry on people problems. It's always the other way around. But he cannot help feel unease seeing the clerk in this distress after this gentle woman had offered him free food and managed to distract his thoughts for the past four hours. "Everything okay?" Leon's mouth asked instinctively. It was obvious something had happened from the phone call.

The clerk's head shot up from the looking down at the desk of papers and books, meeting his gaze. "Ohh... I'm sorry. I forgot about the book..." Her eyes shifted to desk where she and the handsome young man were sitting.

"Don't worry about it." Leon spoke. "You seem to have your own problem to worry about than keeping me entertained."

"I'm sorry." The clerk apologized again. "A family emergency suddenly pop up. It appeared that I might closed the shop early today."

"I was leaving anyways." Leon notified. He sauntered back to the desk where he was sitting moments ago with the clerk. He picked up his black, fur jacket handing the chair and threw it over his shoulder before picking up the novel. He walked back to shelves where he found the piece of literature and then the door of café chimed opened as a congregation of feet hastily scampers into the café.

"Mom! Hurry up!" A familiar boyish voice called out eagerly.

Leon literally dropped the book as he reached to place it on the shelves in its respective location when he heard that voice. He felt his heart throbbed in his chest. Out of anticipation, he glanced from the corner of the shelves and his eyes widened in surprised, feeling a sudden heaviness in his chest when he saw the spiky-haired keybearer, dressed in a dark-purplish school uniform, that had plagued his mind for the past three months. There were others familiar and not so familiar faces now in the room, but Leon's eyes zoomed in focus on a particular brunette.

"Sora?" Leon called out.

* * *

Sora felt his heart stopped when he heard Leon's voice. He slowly turned towards the direction the voice and saw Leon standing near a bookshelf, staring enthralled at him. There was a squeeze in his chest as he gazed into those deep, stormy, silver eyes that were looking at no one but him. Time seemed to coalesce as the brunet took a step forward. "Leon?" Sora called out, almost in a sob. The sable-haired man only nodded before the brunette charged forward, tackling him into an embrace. Arms reached out to catch him as they collided, Sora's body crashed against the gunblade wielder's chest as a pair of slender arms snaked around strong shoulders. Leon's strong arms were attempting to find leverage on Sora's body, and finally settled at the curve of the keybearer's rear.

Leon felt a wetness forming on his chest as he cradled the teen in his arms. He looked down, firmly placing his chin on a mass of spiky-brow locks. "I'm here Sora." Leon spoke softly, trying to reassure the light sobbing emendating from his chest.

"It's you. It's really you." Sora choked looking up, meeting a pair of soft stormy, silver eyes.

Leon seated on a chair, placing the teen on his laps. Lifting a hand, his palm cradled the smooth, tanned cheek as he wiped the tears flowing down with his thumb.

"That's Leon?" Tidus asked incredulously, gaining a sincere nod from Riku.

"Holy shit! That guy is fucking hot." Selphie whispered, but was practically screaming in glee from the inside.

"Oh my." Sora's mom muttered, covering her mouth with her hand to avoid anyone noticing the blush forming on her face.

Leon's head snapped toward the voices, forgetting that he had a spectator watching their little show. He scratched his head, unsure what to do. Before Sora could protest, he placed the teen on his feet, though the brunette clung on him like glue.

"It's nice to see you again." Kairi said to Leon, who nodded likewise.

"So... umm... when Sora say 'Mom' before..." Leon muttered, turning to face the clerk. He didn't need to ask, but this woman was definitely Sora's mother. He felt a tug as Sora pulled him towards the counter.

"Leon, this is my mom." Sora smiled before turning to his mother. "And mom, this is Leon."

"And all this time I thought you were strange, yet handsome foreigner." Julia grinned.

"Mom!" Sora called out, blushing to the root. "Sorry Leon. My mom can be direct sometimes."

"None taken." Leon smiled.

"Enough of this dilly-dallying." Julia said mischievously. "I think you two have some catching up to do?"

Leon was lucky that the keybearer didn't catch the glint in his mother in eyes. The woman actually came out and says that they should fuck. Was he that desperate? Well, after three months Leon don't want to admit that he was serious sexually deprive. His hands have been itching him to touch those soft, caramel skins again. "I think there are _things_ Sora and I needs to discussed." Leon coughed, clearing his throat.

Yes, Leon was desperate.

"Don't mind us. You two need to make good with this time." Riku informed.

"You're not leaving soon, aren't you?" Sora pouted.

"We'll discuss about that later." Leon muttered, walking out the shop in hands with Sora.

The others stared at the two until they disappeared in distance walking down the road. "Anybody wanted bet twenty dollars that we wouldn't see those two until tomorrow night for dinner?" Riku snickered.

* * *

"You're really here." Sora said softly. He was sitting by the shore, between Leon's thighs on warm golden sands, with his backs resting against the man's chest, watching the red sun descending in the horizon.

"Sora?" Leon leaned forward over the youth's shoulder, seeing a contented expression on the keybearer's features.

"It's just that it been over three months. It could be three months or never." Sora choked, holding back a tear. "I didn't think you would've come."

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Leon almost whispered.

Sora bended his head backward, meeting a pair of intense stormy, silver eyes. They held each other gaze, until slowly and eagerly, Leon dipped his head lower. Sora closed his eyes as a soft, wet lips met his own. He eagerly kissed, making a sweet groaning sound from his throat savoring Leon's taste. The contact intensified as he turned around, while not breaking the kiss, seated on Leon's lap, wrapping his slender arms around Leon's neck for leverage. Two strong arms glided down his side, before settling under the curve of his rear for support. Sora gasped into the kiss, feeling Leon's finger tease and pinch his sensitive flesh.

They broke the kiss, leaving both satisfied parties breathless. Leon, however, didn't stop. He continued kissing down Sora's jaw, moving down to his neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of sweet, delicious strawberries. "I want you so bad." The sable-haired man growled into the teen's ears, nibbling on the flesh.

"Leon, Please!" Sora whimpered, pulling the man into another fiercely kiss. His mind registered been picked up, carried away, but the kiss didn't stop. There was a beeping noise, which caused Sora to separate his lips from Leon's. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a gummi ship. Leon entered the ships, not letting go of the teen, and walked directly to the only bedroom on the ship. The door slid opened as Leon shifted Sora on his right hand while feeling the wall for a switch with his left arm. A moment later, the small room illuminated revealing a single, double bed in the corner of the wall beside a small night stand and a chair and a table which was decorated with a small room lamps and books on the other side of the room from the bed. There was another door on the adjacent wall. Probably a bathroom. Leon sauntered up the bed, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress with Sora now on his laps.

"Sora, are you sure?" Leon asked.

"Three months Leon! I think we have some catching up to do." Sora said, his face flushed to the bone.

"That we do." Leon smiled, locking lips with his young lover. He felt two eagerly hands under the hem of his white shirt before the fabric quickly was stripped off his shoulder.

"You're not leaving tomorrow, are you?" Sora asked, panting. With all the love Leon has to offer, he knew that Leon couldn't stay here. The older man had some unfinished business to attend to at Radiant Garden. Leon is not the kind of person who does a half-ass job and left.

"I'll be here until Monday morning and back before Friday evening. I mean if that's suitable with you?" Leon informed while in the process his hands had unbuttoned all the buttons on the school shirt before slipping the piece of fabric off the lithe body.

"What about the Committee?" Sora flushed, only to gasp when Leon's lips attacks his neck and right shoulder, sucking and tasting his skin, and a pair of large hands returning back to his rear, cupping his ass.

"The Committee has a day off on Sunday. So during the week, I catch up on extra hours for Saturday and I can be here with **you**." Leon smiled as he was tackled in mattress, pounced by his little lover into a passionate kiss.

Sora was happy. Leon was going to such extremes length to spent time with him. Their position was quickly reversed, never breaking the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss, looking up at the god of sexiness hovering above him. There were really no words in the dictionary that he could say to describe his hot and sexy knight. Leon continued his trail of possessive marking as the man's tongue and lips licked and sucked his chest, moving down over his flat stomach. The sable-haired man's hands caressed his hips, before slipping under the hem of his under. In one quick motion, his legs were free from his pant and underwear. Leon braced up, his intense eyes staring at his naked body.

"Leon? Don't stare." Sora whined.

The gun-blade wielder chuckled before leaning down, kissing the naked lithe body beneath him. "No one can hear you. No one but me." He growled as he continued downward, leaving a trail of sweet kisses only to stop when he saw the harden cock. He grasped the cock gently before stoking the length as the room was suddenly filled with moans. He leaned back up, meeting another kiss with his lover, ceasing the moans from those sweet lips. Two slender legs wrapped around his hips while trying to tug his leader pants off, but the belts were securely buckled around his pelvis. He used his other hand to unfasten his belt giving the slender legs the opportunity to tug his pant off. He and Sora were both naked to the flesh on the bed. Their bodies were pressed like glue together, hips grinding against each ferociously to incinerate the temperature in the room. Leon leaned over the bed, reaching to the drawer from the nightstand. He fished out a bottle of lotion and turned to his lover who has a flush, yet sexy expression on his face. There was no way he let Sora back out now. Surprisingly, Sora nodded, understanding what's he was thinking. Sora was desperate too.

Leon settles at the base of his lovers' legs before crawling over the lithe body. He grabbed both legs and threw them over his shoulder as he leaned forward, catching Sora's lips into another kiss.

Sora's heart was pounding in his ears as he returned the kiss. He gasped into the kiss when he felt some of the cold content from the bottle was poured between his cheeks. "Cold." Leon commented, nibbling on his jaw. He nodded.

"Don't worry. I get you hot and bothered up in no time." Leon smirked.

Hope bit his lower lip when he felt a slick finger prodding his entrance. His lover gave him a reassuring look before he nodded, signaling Leon to continue. He held back a gasp when the finger entered him. There was no discomfort, only a slightly burning feeling. His toes curved, feeling a reminisce sensation.

"Okay?" Leon mumbled.

"Add another one." Sora gasped when the single digit curved inside him. Then the second digit was added. Sora let out a long groan from added intrusion. His mind exploded when Leon gently grasp his aching cock, stroking his member to ease the pain. He began to pant hot air as the fingers scissor him, only to go deeper until…

"Ahhh." Sora moaned when the fingers brushed over his sweet spot. "Leon! More!"

Leon compelled to his lover's demand. His entire body tensed, suppressing his desire from ravaging the teen. He added a third finger seeing that his lover under him was already adjusted to the two digits. The lithe body only writhed and moaned uncontrollably from pleasure from getting his ass fucked by his fingers and his dick stroked.

"Leon, please take me!" Those were the magic words the sable-haired man was waiting for.

"On both knees." Leon spoke.

Sora quickly obliged as Leon gained a perfect view of his lover's firm rear. Sora's body flushed when he looked over his shoulder seeing the older man's frame hovering over him. Leon leaned down, his head at the crook of his shoulder. Two strong arms were placed over his palms before they fingers intertwined. "Ready?" Sora's breathe hitched when he felt Leon's hot breath on his neck. He responded by pushing his hips against Leon's hips feeling something hot, thick and slick brushed over his cheeks.

"Ohhh…" Sora suppressed a moan. There was a gerbil bouncing around in his chest in waiting. However, Leon seemed to have a different idea when the thick length continued to tease, brushing against his opening. "Leon!"

Leon chuckled when he saw the pout on the youth's face. He tortured his lover enough. "I love you." Leon mumbled in Sora's ears before he pushed in.

Sora didn't get replied '_I love you too' _but cry out appreciatively instead as his back arched only to meet Leon's chest when the hot length pushed against his tight entrance. Leon stopped halfway, giving him a moment to catch his breath. It seems like he needed a distraction when Leon licked the shell on his ear. "Pffff! Leon that's tickles." The distraction diverted his attention enough for Leon to bury himself to hilt inside him, hitting his sweet spot in one strike.

"Ahhh!" A moan erupted in the room. "Ohh God!"

"So tight." Leon growled in his throat, feeling the tight inner walls massaging his cock. His voice was straining, wanting nothing more than to fuck the teen into his mattress, but with little self-control he stopped that desire. But his lover grew impatient as he grinded his hips once again against his pelvis. Leon returned the motion.

"Ohh..uhhh… Leon!" Sora moaned feeling sparks of pleasure running up his spine.

Leon slowly pulled out before snapping his hips forward, burring his cock to the hilt once again is Sora's ass. His lover seemed to appreciate the gesture from the moan ringing in the room. He slowly began pace, thrusting in and out of the tight heat which Sora, sooner or later, pushed back to meet each stroke.

"Ahh… Ahh… Leon." Sora mindlessly chanted. He saw stars exploding through his vision as each thrust strike his prostate.

"You it, don't you babe?" Leon purred as he continued to pound merciless into that milky, tight ass.

"Yes… Yes! It… It feels sooo good. Please faster!" Sora begged.

Leon smirked and complied with his lover's wishes. He could feel small beads of sweat forming at the back of his neck as the room temperature becomes hotter by the seconds. He planted kisses over Sora's shoulder and neck, savoring his lover's taste. Sora's turned his head towards him, before locking lips once again.

Sora groaned into the kiss. His body was screaming from pleasure. Leon made a grunting noise as the pace quickened, the thick cock slamming into his ass. His fingers, which were sweating, curled tighter with Leon's. A strange sensation was growing at the pit of his stomach, swirling and twisting, ready to be release. The feeling only seems to build from the cock, which continues to stroke against his sweet spot. Leon seemed to pick up his situation as he tightened his holds with his hands.

"B-But Leon! I'm so close." Sora moaned loudly.

"Ohh I know." Leon bit on the earlobe. The milky ass was becoming tighter to fuck. "Let me hear it. Tell me who cock you love to fuck your milky, tight ass. Say his name!" He growled hoarsely.

"Le-" Sora's breathe hitched. His body was quivering from pleasure, wanting release as Leon unceasing continues to thrust into him. "LEON!" He cried out in pleasure, seeing only white in his vision. His body shuddered, an orgasm racking through his body.

Leon grunted, his stomach flared as the tightness convulsed around his cock. He managed a few more thrusts before he came hard, filling his lover with his hot seed.

* * *

The room was quiet, with only the sounds of two tired bodies gasping for air. Sora collapsed on his stomach with the older man still hovering over him who was supporting his own body weight from his elbows. After a moment, Leon pulled back, taking a seated position bed. The man body didn't get a chance to quell as his laps were sudden filled with spiky-haired teen, kissing and ravishing his lips.

"Do you... want to... come for dinner?" Sora panted. "Mom... is a good cook."

"After dessert first." Leon locked lips with Sora once again.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: For some odd reason, I feel good now that I finish this story :) I hoped that my reader's stomach is full after reading this story ;)**


End file.
